Everything Burns
by Huntress-X
Summary: Ever felt a pain so strong that it’s burning inside of you? It’s like a mix of physical and mental pain and it has ruled the mind of the Xmen´s Firecracker for a long time.


**Everything Burns**

**By: Huntress-X**

Like always I don't own anything except the story idea.

Authors Note: Another song fic, I just love them can't help it!

Ever felt a pain so strong that it's burning inside of you? It's like a mix of physical and mental pain and it has ruled the mind of the X-men´s Firecracker for a long time.

_**She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep **_

_**Wrapped in all of the promises **_

_**That no one seems to keep **_

_**She no longer cries to herself **_

_**No tears left to wash away **_

_**Just diaries of empty pages **_

_**Feelings gone a stray, but she will sing **_

The rain was pouring down and the sky was on the break of thunder. It was five minutes after ten and the small bus station in the small town was virtually empty. Only two people using the small roof to protect themselves from the rain; the station itself had been closed for two hours to keep unwanted drunks and homeless people away.

A man lay half sleeping with a bottle of Sheep Whiskey in one hand and a plastic bag with a pair of extra shoes in the other, his clothes are so torn and dirty that it is hard to make out what he is wearing. He´s on his way to the end of the bottle.

In the other corner there is a girl about 16 years old, she´s wearing a long dark green coat, a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and a pair of Nike's. The hood on the coat hides her long black her and her big blue eyes. In one hand she´s holding on to a brown leather bag and in the other one a ticket. She is listening to her walkman tired of hearing the rain hit the ground, she´s on her way back.

_**Till everything burns, while everyone screams **_

_**Burning their lies, burning my dreams **_

_**All of this hate and all of this pain **_

_**I'll burn it all down, so my anger reigns **_

_**Till everything burns **_

When school ended for the summer she took off, just like that. Not a word to anyone, she just left a note on her pillow, thinking that sometime someone had to come and check on her. She had been gone for three months now, not even sending a postcard home so that they would now that she was okay. But was it really her home and were they really worried?

The man in the other corner sits up and says something to the sky and then he goes back to sleep. She knows what he is feeling, forgotten, unloved and probably very hungry; she had been in his place too minus the bottle in his hand. He wakes up once more when the last bus for the day stops infront of them, he can see all the people on the bus thinking that they are better then he is.

She sighs and gets up and walks onto the bus, Westchester New York it says on it, she takes her seat and looks out the window at the man one last time before the bus takes of.

_**Walking through life unnoticed **_

_**Knowing that no one cares **_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade **_

_**No one sees her there and still she sings **_

Who knew that life would turn out to be such a bitch? Was she supposed to know that she had to feel the way she does? That feeling of pain so strong that it's burning inside of you, the feeling that is burning her life and her dreams. That feeling that goes through you and leaves nothing but pain, hate and anger. She doesn't want to be angry any more but she can't stop it, because she knows that she has every right to feel this way.

_**Till everything burns, while everyone screams **_

_**Burning their lies, burning my dreams **_

_**All of this hate and all of this pain **_

_**I'll burn it all down, as my anger reigns **_

The bus stops and she gets off, it's raining. She starts to walk and the closer she gets, the more the fear takes over. It tells her to turn around and walk away; don't face them, don't take responsibility for leaving three months. But the rest of her says just keep walking, if they had found her note they knew what she was feeling, well it had been more like a long letter so they should know. And the fact that she had been able to hide from them must have proven that she wanted to be alone, if they had found the letter…and if they had looked.

She stops infront of the big gate and looks up at the mansion, then with cold fingers she punches in the code and the gate opens. She walks up the long driveway like she had done a thousand times before. She stops infront of the big door and sights.

"Home sweet home" She says with a sarcastic voice and before she can reach for the door it opens letting the light out into the dark. Making the light and the rain seem so very far away.

_**Till everything burns, everything burns **_

_**Everything burns **_

_**Watching it all fade away, all fade away **_

_**Everyone screams, everyone screams **_

_**Watching it all fade away, while everyone screams **_

_**Burning down lies, burning my dreams **_

_**All of this hate and all of this pain **_

_**I'll burn it all down, as my anger reigns **_

_**Till everything burns, everything burns **_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

Sometimes home is the place that seem to be so far away and sometimes home is the place were you have to face your own pain.****


End file.
